


Secrets

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, here's a short maki drabble i made for school, i'm just gonna drop this here, take it, uuuhhh yeah idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: The word 'secret' can apply to many different things. Some were more urgent than others.Maki knew this best of all.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My English teacher said to write a story with the title 'Secrets' and so here I am, typing very loudly and quickly. I didn't really bother too much with this, so apologies if it's bad. This is just kinda a Maki fic, and I had no clue where it was going when I started and I still have no clue where it went.  
> These notes are a mess, goodness gracious

‘Secret’ is a word that can be used in many places. Kaito’s secret was his fear of ghosts. However, the different usages of ‘secret’ don’t indicate the severity that the word can sometimes harbour. Kiibo’s secret was his dream to be a pop star. Secrets can be as mundane or as important as the people that hold them.

 

Maki’s secret was her double life as an assassin.

 

~~~~

 

The nine-year-old made her way towards her target’s house, chest beating wildly. A person’s first murder is something they could never forget, and when she knew it was going to happen, she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she was about to take a life.

 

As she neared the man’s window, she smothered her fears in the thoughts of what would happen if she failed. If she failed, her orphanage wouldn’t get the funding it so desperately needed. If she failed, she would no doubt be gotten rid of, as one would a faulty tool. If she failed, going in place of her friend would have been a meaningless sacrifice.

 

She couldn’t afford to mess up.

 

Sufficiently worried, she took deep breaths to calm herself. Breathe in, breathe out. Her movements became more calculated. Breathe in, breathe out. Her feet made no sound as she sneaked along the walls. Breathe in, breathe out. She scouted the area for anyone that might possibly see her. Breathe in, breathe out. No one. Perfect. Breathe in, breathe out. She climbed inside of a window that had foolishly been left open, thankful for her wiry build. Breathe in, breathe out.

 

She tiptoed out of the room, wanting the victim to never be aware of her existence until- Breathe in, breathe out. There he is, sitting at his desk, scribbling madly on scraps of paper. No doubt trying to come up with a plan for his next painting. So caught up in his work, he wouldn’t notice until it was too late. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. She walked slowly, gradually appearing behind his comfy leather chair. Breathe in, breathe out.

 

She readied her knife.

 

Breathe in-

~~~~

 

Another assassination job. Typical.

 

She raised her gun and took aim.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all possibly enjoyed this, and if you did (or didn't), please leave comments, I constantly seek validation. I hope all of you have a nice day!


End file.
